Descent
by HerMajestyMills
Summary: "The fire in the hearth ignites at once, heated flames licking at the murals of the Forbidden Fortress, chasing away the chill in the air like the heat of passion dispels all lingering traces of doubt in their minds." Regina and Maleficent tumble into an affair, but as their relationship evolves, so does Regina. (or: Regina's descent into darkness through Maleficent's eyes)


tw: implications of marital rape

* * *

 **Descent**

Part I

Humans are such delicate creatures, breakable bones encased in soft skin. They're frail organisms, soft to the touch and fragile. In many ways, Maleficent muses, that's what makes them beautiful.

It's been such a long time since she's last touched a human; long enough for her to almost forget about the feeling of tender skin and fine bones under her fingertips, about the whispering touch of soft hair and warm breath. She longs for it. She's hungry for the taste of human lips, craves the feeling of nimble fingers tickling the planes of her body with feather light caresses. She can feel the hunger burning. Heated flames start coiling in her abdomen before they settle as a blistering heat between her thighs.

Regina's brought back more than one kind of fire.

Regina, the young monarch with eyes like a fawn. The little queen with a thirst for revenge and a longing for liberation. The sorceress with little expertise but endless enthusiasm.

The queen is no temptress. She's too giddy, too unfiltered to deliberately summon the blazing heat rushing through Maleficent's veins.

But there is a special allure to the combination of opposite traits. The first bud of darkness gleaming in wide, innocent eyes and the viciousness of her eager smile make Regina tempting in a different way. She's a woman at a crossroads, uniting the charm of youthful innocence and the appeal of dark determination. Regina's fresh and invigorating. She's enticing in a way that makes the dragon woman want to sink her teeth into the tender flesh of the little queen's neck, to make her blush and gasp in pleasant surprise. She needs to taste her, the dragon within her demands. The thought alone is enough to provoke a pleasant shiver.

Regina is troubled today. There's an unusual stiffness to her spine, a rigid firmness to her jaw. She's determined, determined as she always is, wants to proceed with their lessons, wants to play with her power. But her mind is uncooperative, the raw power of her magic unfocused, and the fire on her palm no more than a single pitiful flame.

"That's pathetic," Maleficent comments, and the little queen starts. The small flame on her palm withers away and dies like aging flowers.

Regina scowls at her open hand, staring at the soft tendril of smoke that serves as the only reminder of her efforts. Her brows knit together and she lifts her head to meet Maleficent's gaze.

"I'm fine." The queen mutters, squaring her shoulders with a huff. "I must be out of practice."

The older woman lifts an eyebrow, but doesn't deem it necessary to reply.

"Come." She says instead, stepping closer to the queen until their breaths mingle in the small space between both of their mouths.

Regina's eyes widen and she swallows thickly.

"Where?"

She doesn't get an answer, finds herself engulfed by dark smoke instead. Teleportation feels peculiar, like being plucked apart and glued back together, and Maleficent knows that this must throw the little queen who has yet to grow familiar with the sensation. The dragon woman watches as the smoke clears and Regina blinks confusedly, brown eyes large and breath heavy as she struggles to take in the powerful view from the very top of the mountains, blinking through the thick fog of clouds.  
"What are we doing here?"

The queen's curiosity is enchanting, and Maleficent finds herself approaching her again, bringing her forehead to rest against the queen's as her fingers can't resist the pull to take the other woman's chin between them in a firm but gentle grip.

"Flying."

* * *

It's not often that the young queen gets to leave the heavy burden of her standing behind. The king is as possessive as he is neglectful, ordering guards to follow his wife at all times lest she find respite from the ever-knowing eyes of the royal court.  
It's only when he orders she be locked away in her chambers that she can escape, and even then the shadow of the castle still lingers.

But flying clears the mind like nothing else. The strong breeze makes her heart soar and blows away the weight of her reluctant home. There is nothing like the strength of a dragon's wings, like the air swooshing past and the view of tiny trees below, the realization that all that seems giant and mighty from the ground is miniscule and utterly insignificant from above.

Maleficent adores the sensation of flight, the powerful strokes of her wings and the cold winds against the heated scales of her second skin. Her dragon is not meant to be tamed. It's a wild beast free of masters or shackles, and so the sensation of Regina's petite frame on her back and tiny hands holding onto the scales of her neck is strangely foreign, the practice of allowing a human in such close proximity against the very nature of her more bestial form.

But when Regina finally permits a breathy chuckle to emit from her lungs, when laughter spills free from the queen's lips and Maleficent can feel the other woman's body tremble with exhilaration, she can't find it in herself to mind.

She tries to tell herself that there is nothing special about the fierce little queen, but the fact that she is the first to be allowed on the dragon's back betrays a secret fondness that Mal is loath to admit.

* * *

Regina's smile is unrelenting. The young witch is breathless, buzzing with excitement and delight even long after they've returned to the Forbidden Fortress.

But Maleficent finds that she doesn't mind, could never possibly grow tired of the liveliness in Regina's eyes, the soft flush of her face and the wayward stands of dark hair that have escaped their braid during their little detour through the sky. She looks so beautifully disheveled, entirely un-queenly but glowing with raw power and determination.

They're standing unbearably close; close enough for Mal to feel the heat of Regina's body and the magic thrumming through her veins. She's painfully alluring, the tiny queen, and Maleficent's struggle must show on her face for Regina's smile fades until only the soft crinkle of her eyes remains.

"What is it?" she asks, her voice merely a whisper between the lingering pants of exertion.

Maleficent says nothing, simply allows a small smile of her own to grace her usually stoic features.

Regina's face is glowing, dark eyes sparkling with mirth and excitement. It's a tantalizing sight and Maleficent finds that it stokes the fire within her in an entirely improper way. A smooth tongue darts out to wet her lips as she fights to resist the beast within her, that sharp-tongued voice that whispers into her ear, urges her to act on carnal impulse and make Regina hers.

Her head falls forward in near-defeat, touching her forehead to the queen's once again, breathing slow and deep. She can feel Regina's breath on her lips, can smell the sweet scent of her hair and hear the rush of the other woman's heartbeat. And then, unexpectedly, she gets the very first taste of the queen's supple mouth.

Maybe it's because Regina's still drunk on the lingering excitement of flying, or maybe it's been a long time coming all along.

It's a simple kiss, just lips against lips, but Maleficent is more than just human and the dragon within her awakes anew. Long fingers take a hold of Regina's slim hips, sharp nails digging into the tender flesh and pulling the smaller woman's body closer to the heat of Maleficent's own.

A small gasp of surprise emits from the little queen's throat, but Maleficent's mouth is quick to extinguish the sound, licking and nipping at the softness of Regina's lips. The queen's hands move up to Maleficent's shoulders. She's grasping, holding on tightly like she's afraid to drown in sensation.

When they part, it's to heavy breathing and rosy cheeks and Maleficent can't help but think that Regina might just look even more tempting with her lips half-parted and her eyes dark and wide.  
Regina stares, hesitates. Her eyes linger on Maleficent's lips, but she makes no move to bridge the gap between them. Maleficent moves her hands away from the little queen's hips, reaches out to rest them against Regina's cheeks instead. She allows one of her fingers to trace a fine cheekbone until dark eyes meet her own.

"What do you want, Regina?"

Regina blinks, and for a moment she looks utterly confused at the question. But then her features harden, a decision made, and Maleficent barely has the time to catch the glint in Regina's eyes before small hands weave into blonde hair to draw their mouths together, reconnecting their lips in a clumsy kiss that lacks finesse but is filled to the brim with passion.

They crash together with vigor, hands grasping and teeth clashing. Regina kisses like a woman starving for pleasure, hands holding on tightly and pulling at Maleficent's hair. All restraint has left her as she falls into Maleficent's hold, pressing against the other woman as she holds her close and devours her mouth with unforeseen hunger. Maleficent chuckles low against Regina's lips, amused by the change in dynamics and eager to let the queen explore.  
Regina's hands are curious but decidedly less confident once they disentangle themselves from Maleficent's hair and venture lower. Soft palms stroke down slender arms before they continue their journey along Maleficent's sides, the flat plane of her stomach and up until they hover above her clothed breasts. Maleficent presses into the touch and tugs Regina closer, pulling their bodies flush together until she can feel Regina's breaths against her own chest.

"Light the fireplace, Regina," Maleficent murmurs into the other woman's ear as her hands come up to pull at the threat holding Regina's cloak together. She opens the knot with practiced precision and the garment drops to the cold stone beneath their feet. "We won't want to be cold."

Mal can feel Regina's magic thrumming with passion and excitement, raw power just underneath the queen's soft skin. Regina's gaze turns to the hearth.

"Go on," Maleficent urges as her fingers move to unbutton the first layer of clothing on Regina's chest. "You'll want it cozy. Hot." Warm lips press to the tender spot just under Regina's ear. Regina's corresponding shiver makes Maleficent smile in smug satisfaction.

The queen pulls one of her hands from between their bodies, opening a shaky palm to summon the flames.

"Feel the fire inside you, Regina," Maleficent instructs between kisses down Regina's neck. "And bring it to the outside." Her fingers have opened the intricate buttons on the front of Regina's dress, parting the fabric to reveal the soft skin of her décolletage. Her lips can't resist the urge to press a kiss there as well. "Set it free."

Maleficent doesn't need to look up to know that Regina's succeeded. She can feel the heat radiating from Regina's palm in a flame much stronger than the girl's previous attempts. The fire in the hearth ignites at once, heated flames licking at the murals of the Forbidden Fortress, chasing away the chill in the air like the heat of passion dispels all lingering traces of doubt in their minds.

Maleficent closes her eyes and takes a moment to revel in the warmth of the fire. She's missed the familiar heat of the flames, the comforting crackle of the wood. Her hands move to peel away the ridiculously bejeweled dress from Regina's frame, making sure to rake her nails along every precious inch of skin revealed.

"Let's move this someplace more comfortable."

She leads Regina further into the spacious room, past the seating area and around a corner until they reach the lavish bed around the bend. Maleficent moves to free Regina of the remnants of her queenly wardrobe, but she's interrupted as the queen intercepts with a kiss to her lips and tiny hands to on her back, fumbling to unhook the fastenings of Maleficent's dress.

Mal decides to spare them both the hassle and waves her hand with a flourish, disrobing them both in an instant.

Maleficent has no qualms being undressed. Nudity is the natural state of things, free and unrestricted. But Regina's stare makes it feel like something special, like this is more than just bare skin on display. The little queen's eyes move from Maleficent's face to her toes, lingering at her chest and the apex of her thighs, dark eyes wide and gleaming. Maleficent lets her.  
Her own inspection of Regina's frame is much more subtle, hardly more than a lingering glance of appreciation. The little queen is magnificent, even more so in the flickering light of the fireplace, but she's also stiff and uneasy, and so Mal's gaze doesn't linger too long. She reaches out instead and cups Regina's face, meeting her lips in a heated kiss that is bound to cloud Regina's mind with the coiling warmth of arousal and chase away the nagging insecurities.

They fall to the bed in a heap of limbs, drowning in each other, fingers grasping and lips fusing with desperate need. Regina's touches are almost unbearably shy at first, timid and uncertain in their wandering over bare skin, almost apprehensive when they reach Maleficent's chest. But her eyes shine in wonder and her mouth stays slightly parted in a lovely expression of utter fascination that fills Maleficent with a tender warmth and makes her soft and almost embarrassingly tame.  
Regina takes her time to acquaint herself with Maleficent's skin. She's not particularly skilled in her caresses, but the passion behind every touch adds fuel to the fire in a more effective way than raw skill ever could. And eventually, Regina's touches grow firmer, her kisses bold and heady as Maleficent returns them in kind. She showers Regina's neck in small bites and kisses, tugs at the pins in her hair and frees the dark waves of the restraints of her intricate braid, takes a minute to bury her face in soft locks and inhale Regina's scent.  
Maleficent decides to lock their lips in one last kiss, fervid and carnal and probably enough to bruise, before her mouth starts to follow the path of her hands.  
Soft licks soothe the light scratches left behind by her nails, down over Regina's collarbone, her stomach, up again to her heaving chest. Maleficent waits for Regina's nod of confirmation before she moves to connect her mouth to a stiff nipple.

There's nothing quite as sensual as listening to Regina's sounds of pleasure. The quiet sighs and low moans stoke Maleficent's heat, fill her with need and blind her with lust.

The flames of desire are licking at her center and burning in her blood as she continues her descent along the queen's tiny frame, leaving a trail of small bites and kisses in her wake.

Maleficent is not a gentle woman. Even in her human form, the dragon's never far. It resides within her and flows through her veins, a beastly creature fueled by instinct and raw desire.  
She's not particularly rough with Regina (a distant part of her mind realizes that for all her regal demeanor, the queen likely wouldn't respond well to the un-cushioned strength of a dragon), but it's not until she kisses low beneath Regina's belly and comes face to face with Leopold's handiwork that she finally loosens her grip on the other woman's hips and slows her frantic descent.

The smattering of discoloration on the tiny queen's thighs leaves little room for doubt as to its origin, blue and yellow and shaped like thick fingers. A low growl rumbles from deep in Maleficent's throat.

Seeing the signs of the king's greedy hands on her lover's tender flesh makes Maleficent boil with a fiery rage. Angry flames bite at her insides, dare her to act and seek vengeance in the name of Regina and every other little queen. But Regina doesn't need to be witness to her ire, not when she's bared underneath her, not when wide eyes still flicker with a shadow of shame.

Maleficent shakes her head before placing two uncharacteristically gentle hands on Regina's knees and meeting the other woman's eyes with her own ocean gaze.

"Don't worry about him." Maleficent says, a strange tenderness bleeding through what was meant to be a stern tone. "It's just you and me tonight."

Maleficent is gentle in her ministrations, easing Regina into the sensation of gentle fingers on her clit and a skillful tongue at her entrance.  
"Don't hold back," she tells her when Regina bites her lip to stifle a noise. "Show me what you like."

And it takes a while until the dam breaks, until Regina allows herself to utter the words stuck on her tongue, to hiss a pleased _yes_ when Maleficent's tongue replaces her fingers at her clit, to gasp a soft _oh!_ when a single finger slides into her heat and creates a pleasant tingle in place of the burning pain she's so used to.  
Maleficent slides up Regina's small frame, reclaiming neglected lips as her fingers keep pushing the queen towards the brink.

"What do I do?" Regina pants between kisses, a questioning hand reaching down to touch Maleficent's sex. Tentative fingers explore soft folds, giving a few questioning strokes. "Is this okay?"

Maleficent's hand comes up to guide Regina's fingers to her clit, showing her the most effective motion that sends jolts of pleasure right to Maleficent's core. "Like this, dear."

And for all her inexperience, Regina is a fast learner.

They fall into an easy rhythm. Their lips meet in heated kisses, parting only to release the occasional sound of blissful pleasure against the other's lips as fingers stroke and curl, hitting their sweet spots and driving them closer to the edge.

Regina sobs when she comes, a sound of liberation, the first breath of freedom after years of stifling oppression.

And Maleficent aches.


End file.
